marked
by paperbagface
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. We weren't destined to have some romantic story of overcoming death; rather, I think our story was two people coming together by a random, common goal that brought us close to intimacy.


There are times in life when you are inevitably met with something impossible; how something unfathomable appears before you, where all you can do is reach for it like a moth to a flame and hope you don't get burned when you touch it. I would have _loved _to say that the unfathomable was cold, warm, or that it burned my fingers before I recoiled...but truth is, my hand went right through it.

-

-

I was never normal. For as long as I could remember, I've seen things that others couldn't see. I could see odd marks hovering over people in different forms, be it a hawk or some orb of light, before the mark does some sort of justice from its namesake. For example, I've seen a woman walking down a street, with a hawk following her close by, and next thing I knew was that the woman took off through the streets screaming bloody murder after a man pulls a knife and pursues her. I've seen a man passing me by with a smile on his lips, a silver orb of light hovering over his head, and next thing I knew was that the orb shatters into tiny fragments of light, and the man collapses to the concrete floor after experiencing a stroke. I've never told anyone about these marks I see; I honestly doubt that anyone would want to hear from a pink-haired girl with odd, green eyes that they're going to die.

But, there was _one _exception. It wasn't an instant attraction, some cheesy feeling of love at first sight. It was more like a feeling of pity for the guy; he walked through the streets with such prim posture and a gloomy scowl on his face that I thought that it would make his life easier. After all, while there are some that would rather take death as a surprise, there are others attempting to escape life and know that they have a chance of cheating God and dying before their time. I guess you could say that I'm some sort of conductor of a twisted underground railroad; a harbinger of death to make dying much easier and less complicated. He seemed like one of those people that would rather know that they're going to die much earlier than they would have expected; even though he sported a lean body, there was something eerie about his scowl. Either way, he was _marked. _I saw a large orb of light hovering above him as well, except I've never seen one as complicated as his. It was cracked, with small chips occasionally broken off in some places; in the spaces where the orb has chipped off, there was an interesting black fog leaking out. I guess his death was a gradual one, but was indeed coming before anyone else would expect. After all, all the people that are marked usually die the day I see them.

"You're going to die," I said.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me as if I've told him that fairies and unicorns existed. With my odd supernatural power, I wouldn't have been surprised if they actually _did. _

"Excuse you?" He asked.

I took a bite of my ice cream before replying.

"You're going to die," I repeated, and my voice was professional, as if I've been telling people that they were going to die all my life.

"Everyone dies," he said, and his voice was bitter. I think he was talking to me through grit teeth.

"Yeah," I said, and I pointed to his mark. I must have looked like an idiot, because for all I knew, I was the only one on Earth who could see these marks of death. "You're marked."

He snorted and continued on in life, as if he had known he was going to die earlier than expected all his life.

"I know," he said.

I watched as he walked away. I didn't chase after him and tell him that I would figure out what was going to kill him. I didn't tell him that I wasn't a lunatic, and that I could _really _see that he was going to die. He just stuck in some iPod earphones, hands shoved in pockets, and continued on as if he didn't have a care in the world that some psychotic girl has just foretold his death. Maybe his disinterest in me is what sparked me to understand the "marks" better. Or maybe it was because he didn't look at me as if I were psychotic; I'd rather take bitterness than insanity any day. Either way, it wasn't destined to be some romantic story of overcoming death; rather, I think it was two people coming together by a random, common goal that brought them close to intimacy.

-

-

**marked**

by: paperbagface

_disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine~_

_So, this came to me during English class after I finished some assignment. I like the idea of it, so hopefully I can continue on with it (:  
And, yeah, the plots have been attacking me lately. I suppose I'm just posting them to see how they do. XD_

-

-

Being eighteen years old and a "freak" really didn't have its pros. After all, when someone sees you looking at them with surprise and pity, that person would obviously get the idea that you looked at them as "inferior". So, I really didn't have any friends. Even though it'd be nice to have someone to confide in, to explain that I'm really _not _psychotic and just have the ability to see the Marked, I don't have someone close enough for that to happen. Telling secrets of such an odd, supernatural nature requires trust to an enormous degree; if everyone knew that I honestly had the power to foresee death, then I would be completely swamped by those wanting to ensure a good life. Those knowing of this "power" would then put all their faith in me, when I hardly know a thing about "marks" and if what I see will surely bring death. And when I make a mistake – when something unexpected and seemingly impossible happens – I'll be shunned and I will only be a ghost in memory living in a fraud.

I never knew there would be others like me, living in secrecy as I do. Until, well, one of them came knocking at my door asking if she was marked.

"Haruno Sakura," she said, her blonde hair fluttering about her as the wind from her run finally disappeared. "Am I _Marked?" _

I stared at her incredulously, of course, because I didn't know her. I saw her around the streets, walking with two other girls, but I've never spoken with her and never knew her name. After all, she was beautiful enough to be some top, international model that modeled for any major magazine. And me, well, I was just the girl with odd powers and pink hair.

"Pardon?" I asked, because I didn't want to risk my life with _another _stranger.

"You can _see_ the Marked," she explained, pointing to my green eyes. "I can only sense the Doomed."

"You can sense the Doomed?" I asked. It would be impossible for those to have supernatural powers like _me. _It's impossible for _me _to have these powers.

"_Yes," _she irritatingly says. "But your power is great. And you haven't discovered it yet."

"I think I – "

"Well," she cut in, "You haven't _mastered _it yet. We've heard about you, Sakura."

"I – what?"

The girl sighed and shifted the weight from her left foot to her right.

"You're not 'normal'. You're one of us," she explained.

Honestly, her words sounded straight out of a movie, where a cult of some sort was attempting to recruit members. And, in ways, it sounded like she _was _part of some cult. It wasn't everyday that I hear that someone "can sense the Doomed". It wasn't everyday that someone came knocking on my door, speaking my name that she _shouldn't _know, and asking if she was marked.

And so I made the biggest mistake – or, perhaps, it was my greatest decision – of my life. I followed her. Her name was Yamanaka Ino.

-

-

I saw him again when Ino took me into a large, secluded building, sporting the name KONOHA**. **He was sitting in some sort of lobby with three other guys – one with bright, blond hair and cerulean eyes, one with pale skin and long, silky hair, and another with a pineapple head of hair. I never expected to see him again after he walked away, nor did I ever expect to seek him out. It was just some sick coincidence that I saw him again; the silver orb was still over his head, but there was one more chip than there was in our first meeting.

He was the only one marked his group.

"Sakura, you're pretty. Sasuke never said you were pretty," the blond one says, a charming grin on his lips.

I blushed and looked away. This place was all so awkward; the people here seemed as they didn't _belong _here. They looked as if had they chosen the right path, a life of prominence and success would have been the outcome.

"The person you said was marked – he's Uchiha Sasuke," Ino explained. "The flatterer is Uzumaki Naruto. Silky hair is Hyuuga Neji. And pineapple boy is Nara Shikamaru."

I bowed my head down, my pink hair covering my face. Considering that I never associated with people, I was socially inept with them; in truth, this was the first time I've ever been introduced to more than one person at a time.

"We're going to have to work on you, Sakura," Ino concluded, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I see that you fail at social skills."

I laughed for the first time in a long time. The sound of my laughter was foreign to even _me. _

"Yes."

Ino smiled, as did Naruto. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke just smirked with understanding. Maybe they used to be where I was at that moment, and that thought was comforting.

-

-

And then I realized that before Ino came, I had already thrown my life away. I had risked all my security for a man that left as quickly as he had come. I had thrown my security away without a second thought, and I did not even know his name. I had touched one unfathomable flame and did not even realize it; and now that I've accepted that fact, I feel only a small, inward burn on my fingers. I wouldn't have been surprised if I looked into the mirror and found that I have marked myself.

Contrary to popular belief, death from love does not sound promising.

-

-

Ino guided me about the large building. She explained that there was only a small group of people here, most of them conveniently around the same age. She showed me a large cafeteria, and explained that there was a chef that lived there who would take any request; she warned me to remain on the chef's good side, however, because he had a nasty habit of playing favorites and would make horrid food for those he did not like. She then showed me various offices, where she explained "employers" remained 24/7. On the fourth floor of a five-story building, she explained that it was the "sleeping quarter" floor, where all the "employees" slept. On the fifth and last floor, she showed me to the large, extravagant office.

"This is where Tsunade usually is," she explained, opening the doors and leading me through a large waiting room. "You could say that she's our head boss around here. She'll introduce you to everything."

Ino winked and immediately turned around on her heels and left the office.

"I – Ino, wait!" I called. I wanted to follow her, but there was a loud, booming voice that echoed from the innermost office.

"Haruno Sakura, I've been waiting for you."

-

-

Tsunade was really beautiful. She looked in her mid-thirties, with long, blonde hair. Even through her beauty, it was her interesting, penetrating eyes, which looked as if she could look into my mind and pry into all my memories and learn everything about me. I think that was the most intimidating factor of her entire entity.

"How do you – ?" I asked. I didn't like the fact that everyone here already seemed familiar with me. It made me feel like I had an invisible Hawk marked above me all along.

"I know everything, Sakura," she said, and her lips formed a reassuring smile. She reminded me of the mother I never had.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," she continues on. "We've arranged your room according to what we've observed."

"Do I have a choice?"

Tsunade laughed.

"You did," she said. "But you forfeited that choice when you spoke to Sasuke."

I frowned. I knew that stepping out of my boundary to tell someone he was marked was a bad idea. I've just forfeited my chance to live a fairly normal life to a _stranger. _Pity is a horrid thing to feel.

"How do you feel about killing people, Sakura?"

There was too much information to take in at once. First, I was cornered into joining some organization of people who had supernatural powers like me. Second, I was asked how I feel about _killing _someone.

"I – I don't know."

"I see," she said. "If you prefer, I'll allow you to keep your hands clean. But our organization name is KONOHA. As cheesy as it sounds, we ward off demons with these interesting powers. Now, I suppose 'demon' is a fairly broad term. There are others like us, Sakura. And they don't work for the greater good. They use their powers to kill others. Had you not spoken with Sasuke, I assure you, you would have been cornered into joining their organization – AKATSUKI. I've forced you to make the better choice, and someday, I know you'll understand that," she explained. "You don't realize the great power you have, Sakura. It's a power that not many of us have – one that we'll need. For now, your ability to see marks is quite enough."

"But how do I know? How do I discover that power?" I asked.

Tsunade smiled and pointed to my heart.

"It's in there somewhere. When you need it, you will discover it. Sasuke should be waiting outside for you now. I hope you adjust well. We'll speak again soon."

-

-

The first thing I said to him when I saw him was nothing romantic or awe-inspiring. It was more along the lines of , "You ruined my _life!" _

He didn't retort; he only looked at me with an amused expression on his face. I never really realized how gorgeous he looked; he was tall, pale, had a pair of mesmerizing, onyx eyes, and raven-colored hair. It never crossed my mind, as the only thoughts about him were centered on how I had sacrificed my life for him. For a _stranger. _

"You chose to tell me that I was marked," he finally explained.

"B – because you _are!" _

I sounded childish; but after being cornered into this life like a stray dog, I couldn't help myself. My life would never be as close to normal as it was before his entrance. My dream of living on, keeping my powers a secret, and dying as a normal person, would never be accomplished now. I've joined an organization of people _just like _me; those unconsciously secluded by society because of odd, supernatural powers. My life turned tables, all because of a stranger whom I had taken pity on, a stranger with a mark that I'd never seen before.

When he said nothing, I knew my success would be futile. Accepting my defeat would lead to a new type of success. Accepting this life would lead to my usefulness that I would never find in the real world.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why _me?" _

He bitterly chuckled beneath his breath.

"Because like others, you were chosen to have a purpose with these odd powers. And like everyone else here, your power is needed. Your undiscovered power is needed as well."

I frowned. Why did everyone know about this "undiscovered power" except for me? How could they even _know _that I had an undiscovered power – if I hadn't _discovered _it yet? It was unsettling, having everything know so much about me while I knew nothing about them.

"If _I _haven't discovered it, then how do _you _know? How does _Tsunade _know?" I huffed.

He smirked again. I realized that he never truly _smiled; _his lips were always formed in a smirk. I suppose that was a part of his character that may have compelled me to sacrifice my life to inform him of his upcoming death. Smiling is a genuine gesture meant to portray happiness; I realize _now _that it would have been impossible for him to smile, as he felt no happiness in life, only a bearable amount of content; but nothing enormous enough in his heart for his lips to form a _smile. _

"I'd be careful, Sakura," he finally said. His voice was cold and harsh, like the feeling of a blizzard stinging your cheeks when you walk through the snowstorm without enough cover. "In this world, everyone knows everything about you. You're vulnerable. And you need to learn how to hide your vulnerability from them. You need to learn how to conceal your mind so they can't get in."

"People can read my mind?" I asked, more to myself than to him. The world of the supernatural was extremely intriguing to me then. I was a definite member, but I was so new to the horizons of the paranormal world.

"Some," he explained. "But your mind is your last defense. No matter what the power, once someone can unlock your mind, you're doomed."

He smiled, then, but it wasn't one of happiness. It was a bitter smile.

"I would know," he said.

Right then, I thought that I would try to save him. I don't know why, nor does the "why" really matter to me. There was something about his voice, his advice that compelled me to try. Perhaps it was the true sincerity there – his way of protecting me from whatever marked him, from whatever was to come. Had I been able to see the future, I would have known to stay away.

-

-

And so our story began. There were no declarations of undying love, no brilliant sparks of chemistry between us, no moments of chaste passion. There was only a beginning, a middle, and a tiny piece of forever between us with no conceivable end.

-

-

_Yay. So, yeah. That's it XD  
If I continue on with this, all the major characters will probably be introduced next chapter.  
I might think about rewriting it, too, but for now, I think this will suffice C:_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
